Alien Bell
Alien Bell appeared in 1968 TV series called Ultra Seven. Alien Bell (ベル星人 Beru Seijin) is a creature that appeared in Ultra Seven. He traps people in an alternate dimension called Dimension X, where he chases them or sends monsters of his creation after them for his own amusement. The Ultra Garrison were training skydiving maneuvers one day, Amagi and Soga became were the last ones to jump due to Amagi being scared because he was high in the air and needed Soga to push him off. After a long time the rest of the Ultra Garrison started to wonder were Amagi and Soga were, and the pilots of the plane didn't know anything about their location. Back with Amagi, he woke up still in his parachute hanging in trees. After he freed himself he quickly found Soga's parachute with a warning on it, Amagi was confronted by the giant Alien Bell who left after Amagi shot him. Amagi then quickly reunited with Soga. They were then attacked by monsters created by Bell which were easily defeated but were then attacked by the man seized Gumonga who was seemingly killed. Not long after the Ultra Garrison received a call from Amagi and Soga stating they were on a floating island in earth's atmosphere. The Ultra Garrison sent a rescue party at once and found Alien Bell's "Dimension X". Not long after they found the bizarre world, they found Amagi and Soga still under attack by Gumonga, some Suflans, and space plants. Dan Moroboshi kept Gumonga busy while cap Kiriyama and Anne would pull Soga and Amagi away from the space plants. When returning to the ship, Alien Bell would reappear and make a sonic sound so high everyone but Dan was knocked out. Dan then transformed into Seven. At first Alien Bell had the upper hand but Seven quickly overcame this and forced Alien Bell to fly away. Seven gave chase and would continuously try to bring Bell back in to the Space X but every attempt failed. Seven then blasted Bell out the sky. Bell then landed in the polluted waters he made for Space X. Ultra Seven and Bell continued to battle with Bell losing. Ultra Seven finally threw Bell into deeper water were he started to dissolve. Seven then turned back into Dan and reunited with the others and escaped the dissolving Dimension X. Powers and Abilities * Dimension X: Alien Bell can manufacture a dimension of his own, named Dimension X. In this dimension, he can create whatever he desires to trap, injure or even kill his enemies. * Flight: Alien Bell can fly at high speeds. * Strength: Alien Bell is strong enough to lift and throw Ultraseven. * Exoskeleton: Alien Bell has a thick exoskeleton that can deflect the likes of Ultraseven's Eye Slugger, the only weak spot is its wings. * Teleportation: By making holograms of himself, Alien Bell can teleport at will. * High-Frequency Sound: Alien Bell can emit a very painful and damaging high-frequency sound from his "mouth". This sound has a painful effect on living creatures, as it interrupts brain waves. True to his name, this sound is similar to bell rings. Weaknesses If Alien Bell is immersed in water, he will begin to dissolve. Category:Creatures Category:Insects Category:Aliens Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Flying Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1968 Category:Ultraman Universe